Sweet Dreams
by Sparky.187
Summary: Já era mais do que hora de dizer adeus. -IchiRuki-


**Shipper: _IchiRuki_**

**Disclaimer: _Bleach e seus personagens não me pertecem. Ainda. HEY, KUBO TITE, PODE IR PASSANDO ESSES DIREITOS AUTORAIS PRA CÁ...!_**

**Notas da Autora: _Essa fic se passa entre os capítulos 423 e 424 do mangá._**

* * *

As coisas simplesmente tinham que ser complicadas assim.

Seria tão mais fácil se ela amasse Renji. Até se ela amasse seu irmão adotivo, Byakuya, as coisas seriam mais simples. Mas não. Seu coração não poderia ter escolhido ninguém além de Ichigo Kurosaki, o Salvador. O Messias. Aquele que veio para se sacrificar em prol de todos. Aquele que abandonara seus poderes de _shinigami_ e toda sua força espiritual para dar um fim a Aizen. E que, agora, jamais poderia vê-la de novo.

Mas ela ainda podia vê-lo.

Toda noite. Toda noite ela entrava naquela tão conhecida casa, subia certeira para o segundo andar, onde sabia que encontraria o ruivo adormecido em sua cama, totalmente alheio à sua presença. Toda noite ela parava ao lado dele, nem tão perto, nem tão longe, e ficava observando seus cabelos alaranjados.

E aquela noite não foi diferente das outras.

Pisando silenciosamente no chão amadeirado - sem saber bem o porquê, já que ele não seria capaz de escutá-la - ela se aproximou daquele ponto onde passara as últimas vinte noites daquele mês. Fitou aquela cabeça cor de fogo e acompanhou o movimento daqueles largos ombros de acordo com sua respiração. Ele normalmente vestia uma camiseta justa para dormir, o que não diferiu naquele dia, e seus músculos eram claramente destacados contra o tecido fino. Cada vez que ela olhava para ele, lembrava de todas as batalhas que ele travou, de sua vontade de ficar mais forte, de seu medo de perder os amigos...

Das suas brigas com ele, por ele seu um cabeça-dura que não escutava uma palavra sequer do que ela dizia...

Suspirou longamente, afastando os cabelos do rosto. A cada segundo que olhava para ele, se repreendia por ainda estar ali. E a cada segundo que olhava para ele, esquecia que existia algo além dele. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que eles tinham que pertencer a mundos tão diferentes?

Por que ele tinha que levar tudo nas costas e se sacrificar por todos?

Mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que, se não fosse ele, não haveria outro.

Era uma sensação estranha. Sentia-se presa a ele, como se agora ele fosse parte essencial de sua vida, como se deixar de vê-lo fosse algo completamente fora da realidade. Durante o dia ela não o seguia; sentia-se envergonhada de revelar essa dependência aos amigos de Ichigo, que ainda podiam vê-la. Porém, após o anoitecer, a história era diferente. Havia dormido pouco menos de duas horas por noite desde que ele acordara.

Isso estava acabando com ela. Lenta e dolorosamente.

E, exatamente por essa razão, ela decidira que aquela seria a última vez que o veria. Desta vez, para sempre.

Deu um passo em direção à cama. Ele se moveu, murmurando algo ininteligível, e ela congelou. Assim que ele voltou à inércia, ela retomou sua aproximação. Cada passo parecia uma guerra a ser vencida. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria livrar-se dessa estranha obsessão, não queria sair de perto dele nunca mais. E tinha medo que, ao ficar muito próxima de Ichigo, desistisse de abandoná-lo.

Quando encostou seu joelho na beirada da cama, ela já não sabia mais o que fazer. Seu peito ardia tanto. Sentia que logo as lágrimas viriam e a fariam mudar de idéia. Mas tinha que ser forte, tinha que acabar com isso de uma vez. Devia deixá-lo. Devia esquecê-lo. Ele novamente se revirou sobre o colchão, finalmente aquietando-se de barriga para cima, com o rosto voltado para a _shinigami_. Seu semblante sereno, calmo, como se ele não tivesse recentemente participado de uma guerra, trouxe ainda mais memórias à tona.

Ela imaginou, por um segundo, como seria sua vida se não tivesse encontrado Ichigo naquele fatídico dia.

E a partir desse segundo, decidiu que esquecê-lo estava completamente fora de questão.

Inclinou-se na direção dele e depositou um beijo terno em sua testa. Uma única lágrima fugiu de seu controle e despencou de seus olhos, pingando tenramente sobre o rosto do rapaz.

- Adeus, Ichigo.

Deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até a porta do quarto, parando ao ouvi-lo mais uma vez remexer-se sobre a cama murmurando coisas desconexas, palavras confusas, nomes desconhecidos, que ela já previa não entender. Mas, para sua surpresa, a última palavra dita antes que ele voltasse a seu sono profundo foi mais do que clara. E mais do que inesperada.

- Ru... Rukia...

Então ela percebeu que aquilo talvez não fosse um adeus.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Obrigada por ter lido! Espero que tenha gostado!**_

_**(Quem não gostaria? IchiRuki é dimais *baba*)**_

_**Aliás,**_

_**Reviews fazem bem pra saúde, gentem!**_

_**Quase tanto quanto brócolis.**_

_**Eu gosto de brócolis.**_


End file.
